ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (UK)
Blade was a Y-shaped robot that exclusively participated in Series 3 of Robot Wars. While the weapon did not cause much damage outside its first battle, Blade's decent pushing power and speed saw it through to the Semi-Finals, where it lost to Beast of Bodmin. Blade was originally painted red and before entering Robot Wars it competed in some local live events. Robot History In the first round, Blade faced fellow newcomers Spike. Blade was the faster of the two, immediately ripping part of Spike's decoration from the front. Blade continued to ram Spike, although eventually Spike started pushing back, until Sergeant Bash broke them up. Blade then pushed Spike into Bash, who attacked the underside of Spike with its pincers, dislodging another piece of bodywork. Blade and Spike then spun around each other, then again colliding at stalemate with a push. Eventually, Matilda came in to break them up, but the deadlock was only broken a few seconds from the end; however Blade pitted Spike after cease was called. This was not counted on the judges' decision, which Blade nevertheless won unanimously. Blade fought Agent Orange in the second round. The two started the battle by dodging each other, then pushing against one another, Agent Orange doing the early pushing. Blade was then flipped by the arena spike and Agent Orange pushed it into Matilda's CPZ, who rushed out to attack Blade and inadvertently righted it. Blade then pushed Agent Orange back into Matilda, who failed to overturn the robot. Blade once again pushed back, as Agent Orange ground to a halt, then moving very slowly. Cease was called, and the battle was decided by the judges, who voted again in favour of Blade. In the Heat Final, Blade was placed up against Aggrobot, who had defeated heat favourites Razer in the previous fight. In this battle, the two robots met in the centre of the arena, and Blade pushed Aggrobot all around the arena, even withstanding an axe blow from Shunt. Aggrobot got itself wedged on the arena side wall, but was freed, and then broke down in the centre of the arena. Blade then rammed Aggrobot onto the flame pit, and left the immobile machine to the House Robots. Kilallot lifting it up, and Dead Metal attacking the tongue of Aggrobot. Aggrobot was then put onto the arena flipper and thrown over. With this victory, Blade had qualified for the series semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Blade was faced with previous champions, Beast of Bodmin. From the start, Beast of Bodmin was the stronger robot, getting underneath Blade multiple times, but failing to flip it, until finally it succeeded in turning Blade onto its side, and then reversing into it to put it onto its back. Blade was then attacked by the House Robots, Dead Metal in particular throwing up a lot of sparks with its circular saw. Damage was caused especially to the lawnmower blade, leaving Josh Anslie unable to return it to the lawnmower that he 'borrowed' it from. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots from Berkshire